There is known in the art a technique for switching an image to be displayed between an image of a user captured by a camera and an avatar image of the user in a videophone system.
According to one aspect of the technique, there is provided an information-processing device, comprising: an acquiring unit that acquires a captured image of a first user, captured by an image capture unit; a determining unit that determines a character image corresponding to the acquired captured image; and a display control unit that controls display of an image locally and remotely at a corresponding communicating information-processing device used by a second user, either as a captured image or a as a character image.